Valentine's at Howarts
by Princess Storm
Summary: It's there last and final year at Hogwarts. It's the last Valentine's day together. Next year who knows where they will be. Next year who knows what will be going on. But he knows he has to tell her. And this seems to be the only chance he'll get. Complet
1. Chapter 1: How he feels about it

I was hit by muse tonight. I think it's kind of interesting. Let me know what you think please. Ace

Chapter 1: His feelings about it.

I hate Valentines day. I have for years. All them stupid romantic couples sitting in close proximity and holding hands, talking in baby language and being all gushy. It's like they made the day up so that people could be this way and it would be acceptable at least once year. But I can't stand it. I hate the baby talk and the gushing and the staring into each others eyes. And oh god the sighing. Would some one just come along and say Avada kerdava and let it all be over with. That's how much I hate it. I would rather have Lord Voldemort himself perform the killing curse, hell I'd even take the torturing curse, to just get me away from all these crazed lunitics who have know idea what love is.

It's not to say that I have never been in love because I have. I am right now. Or at least this is what I believe love is. It seems that everyone has a different idea of what it is and how it works. Me I just know that I really care about this person. Strongly, deeply. She's my best friend to whom I can share most everything with. I can be myself and not have to worry about trying to impress. She's seen me at my worst and at my best. She knows almost everything about me, except for this little secret, and I know a lot about her. We have spent six, almost seven years as friends. Sure at first I didn't really like her snorty, smart attitude but I soon got over that and realized how beautiful she was.

It was the day she had rescued me and Harry from getting into serious trouble after we saved her from the troll. As she stood there telling Professor McGongall an outright lie to save our heads when just a few days earlier she had proven she hated lying and that she would never do it. While she went on about how she had thought she could take down the troll by herself, I stared at her with wide eyes. When had she grown so pretty? I asked myself. In September on the train, I just say her as a know it all. I guess that's what she was to me until that night. I had never really bother to look at her in any other light then that. Not until that night. I took in the sight of her in her pitch black robe with her bushy brown hair and hazel eyes. The robe looked perfect on her. She was meant to wear one. She was a true witch at heart and soul even if she had been born into a muggle family. Her hair always seemed messy but to me it seemed like she had worked on it a long time to get it the way it was. And her eyes. I could see in them at the moment the creativity and knowledge she possessed at work as she told the figment of her imagination. This is when I first began to like her. It was a silly harmless crush that wasn't really love yet. That came in 4th year.

It was the Triwizard tournament and approaching the Yule ball. I had my old hand-me-down formal robe with the burnt lace because I had tried to make it better then it was. Instead it looked worse. Or so Harry and I thought. But she, oh she looked beautiful. When I found out that she was going with Krum, I was furious. I was so angry. Jealous for the most part but that often brings anger. I wanted to go with her or at least know she was going with someone who wasn't interested in her like Harry. I knew he like my sister. It was kind of a safety thing. If she was going with someone that didn't like her, she might still like me. Or that's what I kept telling myself. That small crush from the years past had slowly been growing while I had. Now she wasn't just a brain head girl with a cute smile and wild hair, she was becoming a women with deep hazel eyes and a wonderful smile. A beautiful women and I began to fall for her. More then I knew. More then I could guess. The jealousy of Krum had brought out my true feelings for her. I liked her. A lot. The night of the Yule ball I watched as she danced with Krum in the Perwinkle blue dress, her hair all done up nice, the little bit of make-up, her recently shrunken teeth, and the different air about her and I knew she was the one I wanted. She was the one I loved. Her and only her. But telling her was another thing.

And though I hate valentine's day above all things, today, February 14, will be a day to remember in my life for on this day I am going to be the most romantic, most enduring, most sweet man alive in hopes of letting her know, that one girl of mine that has stolen my heart, that I love her. What she will say I do not know but I can hope and I can wish and I can try my best. And that's what I'm going to do.


	2. Chapter 2: How she feels about it

Thanks so much for the reviews! It makes me feel loved! I really appericate all of you who reviewed. It makes me want to write even more then I already do and update fast too! So keep up the reviews and I will keep up the writing and updating! Thanks to GinnyPoshSpice, Kelly Rae-Meyer, and XxxsaladfingersxxX for reviewing. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll get to writing the next! Ace

Chapter 2: Her feelings about it.

I guess I don't hate Valentine's day but I don't like it much either. That's probably because I've never really been in love. I've always been single on Valentine's day for as long as I've been alive. There has always been friends and family around but Valentine's day has become more centered around the romance aspect and as such I, like almost all other girls, want to be romanced at least once in my life. It's not to say that I've never had a crush on someone on Valentine's day because I have. It's not to say that I've never wanted to have someone on Valentine's day because I have. Like most girls, I've had a dream or two about what it would be like to have someone on Valentine's day. Heck just not to be alone would be a welcome change.

There was first year. I kind of had this thing for Percy Weasley. At the point I didn't see anything wrong with it but as I look back I realize that I was stupid. What was I thinking? He was so much older then me and I was just this little naive first year. Why would he ever like me? But just the same I liked him and wished that he would have called me his valentine. I think I liked him mostly because of his authority and intelligence. He was a lot like I wanted to be.

Second year there was no one in particular. For being in my last year of Hogwarts, at present, I haven't had many crushes. I've been too interested in books as Ginny always tells me and getting good grades. So what if that maybe true. I am now Head Girl and the top of my class. It'll look good when I apply for the Muggle relations courses and internship at the University and when I finally apply for a job at the Ministry.

Third year was strange. Even though I had been best friends with the boy who lived for two, almost three, years I found myself admiring him. As more then a friend. Perhaps these feelings had come because I had seen him survive so much and risk a lot to save those he cared about. That year on Valentine's day I wished for him to come up to me and tell me he like me too. But it didn't happen. I think he like Ginny at that point and he had every right to even if I didn't believe it at that time. But does any girl who likes a boy want him to like someone else? Not really. Near the end of that year, when we found out about Sirius and Peter and saved Sirius from the Dementors I learned that Harry cared about a lot of people. And deeply. It was part of who he was. Because he had been alone for most of his years, he has come to cherish anyone and everyone who becomes close. I was no different, not the love of his life. I was just his best friend and almost sister.

Fourth year was my first serious crush. It was strong and lasted most of the year. Sometime later on I thought it lasted somewhat longer then that and continued on into the next few years. This was on Viktor Krum. I had watched him fly at the Quidditch World Cup and he was really good. I could see his rugged looks from the Omnioculars and thought he wasn't too horrible to look at. Better in person then in the posters I had seen anyways. When he arrived at Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament and I found out he loved the library as much as I did, the crush became solid. When he asked me to the Yule ball I couldn't help but say yes. On Valentine's day I did receive a Valentine from him but it was store bought and talked of being friends. It was like the one had received from Harry. It seemed to me that he wasn't as interested as I thought. At least not enough feelings to be romantic. I may be a bookworm but that doesn't mean I can't wish and dream for a romantic time with a guy I like. That's all I've really dreamed of over the years on Valentine's Day. I wished for someone to see me as beautiful and special. I want to be surprised and treated like a girl not like your smart mate who always manages to get you out trouble all the time with her knowledge and quick thinking. But another Valentine's day passed and I had yet to be romanced.

A couple of years ago, I, for some strange reason, wanted a certain redheaded friend of mine to send me a valentine. I mean a real valentine not some friendly "Will you be my valentine, Friend?" card but a real one. I don't know why I felt this way. It's still a mystery to me. But ever since fifth year I wanted to receive a valentine from him. While every other day of the year, for the most part anyways, I forget all about this strange feeling of liking him, but when Valentine's day comes around, I want badly to receive a handmade Valentine in red and white paper signed in his scrawling handwriting from him. And this Valentine's day is no different. As it approached I found myself wishing, even dreaming of what it would be like that morning in the great hall. To have Pig fly into the great hall all excited about a delivery and drop it on my plate would make me the happiest girl in the world. Or so it seems to feel at this point in my life. Next year it'll probably mean nothing to me. I probably won't even feel this way next year for next year everything will change. He and Harry will go on to Auror training and I'll continue with my Muggle studies. We probably won't see much of each other and I'll probably meet new guys from different magic schools around Europe. We might even lose touch and not talk. I might not even receive a letter from him come next Valentine's day.

I so that is why this year I have decided not to wish or dream for something that I am pretty sure will not happy. It will just be another day to me. Nothing special, not romantic. Just another plain old day at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Valentine's Day

I know it's short but this is where it had to end. I want the next chapter to start out a certain way and I had to end it here in order to do that. But next chapter will be up soon I promise. Most likely sometime tomorrow. Hope you all enjoy this one and don't forget to review! The more I get the more encouraged I am to update. Thanks for reading. Ace

pottyboutweasley: As always thanks for reviewing. And yes Ron will give her the romance she has been dreaming up but you'll have to wait and see! That'll keep you reading. laughs maliciously Thanks for being such a faithful reviewer. I really appericate it. :D

mysticofthepen: Here is your update! Now take a deep breath, read it, and write another review of what you think. Thanks for reading.:D

hpgenius3: Thanks for the compliment. blushes And thanks for reading. Here is the ASAP post and I hope you like it. :D

Chapter 3: Happy Valentine's Day

The only things in life you regret,  
Are the risks that you didn't take.  
Anonymous

_Beep, beep, beep_. Ron rolled over and stuck his hand out between the maroon colored curtains, slapping his alarm clock. The beeping stopped as he turned over on to his back. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Today's the day." He whispered to the canopy of his bed. This was it. It was Valentine's Day and he was up early. It was Friday morning and just after 6 o'clock am. He knew he had to get an early start so he could get everything done. He had lots to do to prepare for his romantic reveal, not to mention go to classes. He wasn't sure if a day would be enough for him to get up his nerve to actually do it. While it wouldn't be easy to get his nerve up to begin with, he would try. After all it was his last chance before they left. He had to do it.

Ron threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. He looked at the clock on the night stand and saw it was 6:05. He yawned. It was way too early but he had to do it. He stood up, walked quietly over to his trunk and opened the lid. It creaked slightly and he looked around at the other beds. Nothing moved and he quickly pulled out his white uniform shirt, some worn out black slacks, pair of near holey socks, his falling a part trainers, his Gryffindor tie, and a black robe. He dressed quickly throwing on his robe and tie last then he grabbed his pack and a book from his trunk that he had gotten at a muggle bookshop and headed for the common room. He took a seat at a table in the corner and put is pack on the chair nearby. He opened the book and began to flip the pages of quotes. When he found one he liked, he wrote it on a piece of parchment and put it in a pile.

When the grandfather clock in the common room struck 7:30, Ron heard footsteps on the stairs. He threw the book and parchment into his pack and turned to see who it was.

Hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs dressed in her gray skirt, white shirt, Gryffindor tie and black robe. A shocked look covered her pale face.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked walking over to the table where he sat.

"I had homework I had to finish. You know that essay for Snape on the love potion." He said nonchalantly, fidgeting with his quill. She eyed him suspiciously. She wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not.

"I see," she said throwing her bag over her shoulder. "Well I've got a book to return to the library. I'll see you at breakfast." She moved then towards the entrance. He watched her push the door open then turn around. "By the way, happy valentine's day Ron." She gave him a smile.

He smiled back. "Happy valentine's day to you, too, Hermione." He replied watching her face. It lite up for a minute then it faded. That's when she turned and left. As the door closed he heard more steps coming down both stairwells and he knew he had to get out of there. He grabbed his pack throwing the rest of his supplies into it, swung it over her shoulder, and rushed toward the exit. He had things to arrange before the others reached the great hall.


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast

Well this is the last update for this story before I leave. And you best leave me lots of reviews because I stayed up late just to post this for all of you. I'll be back in 5 days or so and I will continue to work on it. Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!Ace

pottyboutweasley: Thanks for the review. Sorry I have to leave you hanging for a few days. I know its hard. I wanted to get anther chapter out but I didn't have time. Too much packing to do. Argg! Anyways, thanks for the quotes. They are really great. As for the quotes in the story, they are there for a reason. Try and see why. I'm glad it's moving you to tears. I'm a sucker for romance too. It's probably because I was born on Valentine's day. Oh well. Enjoy this chapter and remember that when I return in only 5 days or so, I will have lots of updates to make. Hang in there! For now read and review because I love it when you do:D

hpgenius3: Well I posted soon now. Hope you like how things are unfolding. I really love this story and love working on it. So expect lots of updates when I return. For now enjoy this chapter and review please. I love it when you do:D

Chapter 4: Breakfast

As Hermione walked out of the common room, her smile faded. It was sweet of Ron to tell her happy valentine's day as he did every year. But for one moment, she wished deeply, that it had been different then the year before. That it had been meant in a slightly different way. She knew it was just a silly dream, a silly wish. She shock it out of her head as she made her way to the library.

It was quiet in the library. No one was around, not even Madam Pince. Hermione took a deep breath. This was her heaven. Surrounded by books full of dates, facts, and names she felt safe. Everything made sense in books. And if something ever got too confusing, there was always more books that held information on the same subject to clear it up. This is why she read so much. Things were always understandable here unlike in the real world. She had seen that over the past few years with the rise and fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Unlike in love. Where she had yet to find romance.

She placed the book on Madam Pince's desk then looked at the clock. It was almost 8 o'clock and she knew she had to get down to breakfast. She took another deep breath then headed for the exit of her heaven.

As she reached the great hall she could hear the mingled conversations of the other students. She was sure they were discussing valentine's day and their plans for the weekend. She walked through the doors just as the post was arriving. There were envelopes of pink, white, and red on the leg of almost every owl. Some carried small packages and others even carried packages that were too big for them. Hermione looked for a moment and searched the cluster of owsl, hopping to find Pig in the midst. When she did not find him, her hopes were dashed for the third year and she walked, somewhat gloomily, over to the Gryffindor table. She found Harry and Ginny sitting close together opening red envelopes they had sent each other. Ron sat next to an empty place across the table from them. She took the empty seat next to Ron, throwing her book bag on the floor behind her and began to fill her plate.

"Did you finish your essay for Snape?" she asked, turning to Ron, after she had swallowed her first bite of food. She was trying really hard not to look at all the couples around the great hall who were opening cards and other tokens of affection. _"It's just the beginning," _she thought. _"This will be going on all day."_ She groaned quietly as she waited for Ron's reply.

Ron nodded but would not look up. Instead he took another fork of eggs and shoved it into his mouth. He was afraid to speak.

Hermione sighed. _"Guess he doesn't feel like talking either. Well I guess I'll turn to what I know." _She thought with a sigh. The day was already turning out to be a crummy one. She put down her fork and reached into her bag pulling out many of her books. She piled the ones she didn't want on the bench between her and Ron until she found the one she had been looking for. Ron looked over and notice the title of the book, Communicating with Muggles by Randy Renviosa. Hermione opened the book and began to read, ignoring the valentine couples around her as well as Ron.

She only looked up when Ginny spoke.

"What's that?" Ginny asked pointing to a piece of plain parchment that had been under Hermione's goblet.

"I don't know." Hermione replied as she picked it up and unfolded it.

In scrawling handwriting there was a message written.

_ Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione._

_In dreams and in love there are no impossibilities.  
by Janos Arany  
_

_ Your secret admirer_

Hermione's mouth dropped open. She had a secret admirer? There had to be some kind of mistake. But her name was on it. It was addressed to her. What was going on?

"What's it say?" Harry asked curious like his girlfriend. Nobody noticed Ron blushing and staring into his plate, deeply concentrating on his scrambled eggs.

Hermione read it out loud and Harry and Ginny smiled. "Oooo looks like Hermione has a Valentine." Harry said in a teasing voice.

"Wonder who it could be?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Shut up the both of you." Hermione scolded as she read the quote another time. _In dreams and in love there are no impossibilities._ It echoed in her mind. It was curious how well the person who wrote the note knew her. The quote described her well.

Suddenly Ron stood up and threw a leg over the bench. In doing so, he knocked over Hermione's pile of books. "Sorry," he muttered as he bent down and picked them up. Hermione gave him a glance then turned back to the note. Ron looked up at her as she read the note again. He took a deep breath then began to pick up the books one by one. Nobody around noticed him slip little pieces of parchment into them as he piled them back on the bench next the Hermione.

When all the books were piled up again, Ron grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder. "I'll see you guys in Herbology." He said, quickly heading for the exit. Hermione gave him a quick look as he slipped out the door then turned back to the note.

"Who could it be from?" She wondered out loud. "I mean I've never had a secret admirer before. Unless this is some kind of prank. If that is the case then who ever is in charge of it will surely get what they deserve. I have been practicing my color changing and enlargement spells." As she said this, she eyed Harry with suspiciously.

He put his arms up in surrender. "I didn't do it Hermione if that's what your thinking. I would never to that to you. It's a stupid prank to pull especially on Valentine's day. But how do you know it's a prank? Couldn't it be for real?" He replied sticking up for himself and the mysterious admirer.

Harry was right. How did she know if it was a prank or if it was for real? How would she find out?


	5. Chapter 5: Doubting of nerves

Disclaimer (pertains to the whole story): I do not own Ron, Hermione, Hogwarts, or anything other Harry related although I'd be really rich if I did.

Well I have returned. I have tons of chapters I wrote while I was gone and I will try and get them up asap but give me time I work and other things I must do. That and I just want to keep you all waiting:D However I do promise to update at least one chapter a day. Cross my heart! Vacation was great and the muses were smiling. This story is getting really great. I already thinking about maybe doing a sequel but we'll see. Got to finish this one first right? Right! Thank you all so much for being so faithful and for all the reviews! Hope you like this chapter and the ones that follow! Ace

Connie: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry couldn't give you tha chapter last night but I had to read over it. Besides everyone else would be jealous. No special treatment for you even though I do love you.

hpgenius: I will be thinking of him when I pray. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love finding so many reviews when I come back! Hope you enjoy this one!

pottyboutweasley: Thanks so much for reviewing! And sorry for the wait but you won't be disappointed! And it will take a while for Hermione to find out but fun things will happen between now and then. Hope you like this chapter:D

Behkie: Me too! That's why I'm writing it. Thanks for reading.

PrettyinPink17: Thanks for reading.

mysticofthepen: Here it is now calm down and read. Everything will be okay. Sorry it's short. Another up soon. Promise!

Chapter 5: Doubting of nerves

"If you are going through hell, keep going."  
Winston Church

Ron walked out of the great hall and headed for the grand doors. He pushed one open and the late winter air hit him full in the face. He took a deep breath and continued to walk down toward the lake.

"I can do this. I can do this." He told himself over and over again. He had to believe in himself or he would never get through it. He was putting his heart out on the line and he knew it. But he had to do it. He had made up his mind even if his nerves weren't quite on the bandwagon yet.

He was feeling shakey. This was one of biggest things he would do in his life. At points when he had been planning the whole ordeal, he thought it might have been bigger then fighting the war. Today his life would change. Either he would come out victorious or defeated. Either he would have the love of his life or he would be broken. Either his heart would grow or it would be crushed. He just had to go for it and see what would happen. He had to risk it all in order to find out one simple answer. If she loved him in return.

Ron reached into his pocket, pulling out a list. He looked at it and nodded to himself. He had three things accomplished off the list so far. Now he just had to get to Herbology before she did and plant a little something in her pot of Granffer. That would put him one more down on his list.

Before Ron reached the lake he stopped. He watched the giant squid peek out from under the water, breaking the clear surface.

He took a deep breath. "Alright. I can do this." He said turning and heading for greenhouse four, where they would have class today.


	6. Chapter 6: A piece of dirty parchment

Well I was feeling in a good mood tonight and since I have been gone for five days and the last chapter was short you get two updates tonight so all you enjoy and I hope for lots of reviews. If I don't get any then it will be even longer until the next update. Yeah I know I'm a review junkie but if it makes me write better and faster wouldn't you all want me to have more reviews? lol1 Enjoy this chapter! Ace

Chapter 6: A piece of dirty parchment

Hermione walked into the greenhouse and planted her book bag in the pile with the rest. She walked over to the long table covered in pots of Granffer and fertilizer. She sat down on the stool next to Ron and looked over at him. She was still thinking about the admirer note.

"Who do you think it could be?" She asked, curious to know what he would say. She didn't care what Ginny or Harry thought but for some strange reason she wanted to know who Ron might pick for her.

Ron stared at her for a moment._ "What should I say? I don't want her with anyone but me." _He thought anxiously. Finally he took a depth breath and told her as close to the truth as he could. "I don't know Hermione."

"Funny. Neither do I and you always tell me that I know everything. Guess you're wrong this time." She said with a chuckle. Ron gave her a small smile.

At that moment Harry came over and sat down across from him. Professor Sprout took the floor and told them what they would be doing today.

"Today we will be replanting Granffers and adding new fertilizer mix. Your gloves are not necessary but if you feel that you need to use them, then you may. There is lots of fertilizer in the many pots. Take your Granffers and grab the next size pot and go for it." Professor Sprout said as she demonstrated quickly. "When you have replanting your Graffner, please sprinkle your Puspot plant with fly juice and water your choice herb. Any questions?" When no one raised a hand, she continued. "Alright then, get started."

With that the class went to work. Each student took their pot of Granffer and a larger pot and went to work. Hermione reached her hand into the pot of fertilizer mix and filled up her new larger pot. Ron worked next to her and Harry across from them both. Ron stuck his hand into the giant pot of fertilizer mix and bumped against Hermione's hand.

"Sorry," he murmured looking up at her. She smiled at him.

"It's okay Ron. It was nothing." She said putting the handful of dirt mix into her pot. For some strange reason, when they had bumped hands, Hermione felt a warm feeling go up her arm. She thought it strange but knew it was probably because it was valentine's day and she had dreamed it up, hoping that her dream was somewhat coming true.

Ron nodded and returned to his pot as Hermione started to take dirt out of the pot her plant was in and transport it to the new one. Suddenly, she came across something white in the midst of the dirt.

"What's that?" she wondered out loud, catching Harry attention. He watched as she pulled a piece of parchment out of the dirt. It was folded and had her name on it.

"It's another love note." Harry said with a smile. "Go on and read it. We want to know what it says." Harry leaned over attentively but Ron stood up and walked over to where the Puspot plants were stored and began to spray it with the bottle of fly juice.

Hermione opened the small piece of dirty parchment and read to herself.

_ Hermione, _

"_What do you want of me?  
I contain all that was, and that is, and shall be,  
I am filled with the all.  
Take of me all you please-  
if you want all of myself, I'll not say no.  
Tell me, beloved, what you want of me..."  
Marguerita Porese; France ?-1310_

_ Your secret admirer_

"Well come on, read it out loud." Harry pushed. He was curious to know who it was. The only person he knew of that like Hermione was Ron but Ron would never do anything like this. He didn't like valentine's day and he definitely wasn't a romantic like this admirer was. He was as clueless as Hermione was as to who it would be.

She read it out loud for Harry. He listened then commented, "Well I know what you want of him. To know who it is. You best tell him that's what you want." Hermione gave him a stern look.

"Yeah that would work if I knew who it was. Come on Harry. You're not thinking straight through all this sweet smelling Valentine's romance. If I knew who it was I wouldn't be sitting here pondering it." She replied strongly. Harry stared at her. Over the years she had become a very out spoken women unlike the little Miss Know-it-all that had first shown her face at Hogwarts.

At this reply Harry looked at her with an apologetic face. "You're right. Sorry, I guess I'm really not thinking clearly but I think it might be the fertilizer instead of Valentine's day." He stood up and went to join Ron at the shelves of Puspot plants.

Hermione was still puzzled as she folded up the note and put in with the other one in her robe pocket. She didn't know who it could be. She didn't know anyone who knew her so well and yet was so romantic. That's what made it a real mystery.


	7. Chapter 7: Garden of uncertainty

Sorry about the short chapters but that is how this story is built. I try to make them longer but this is just where they have to end. They just tell me this is where they need to end. I'm sorry guys but I hope you will still read and comment. I love all your comments and thank you for them so much. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter as well as the ones that will follow soon. I promise!-Ace

hpgenius: I know. I want one like Ron too. Heck I want Ron too. Or Rupert. Either one. :D Thank you for reviewing!

Connie: Sorry Connie. And those times do mean a lot to me. A whole lot! But I'm going as fast as I can between life, work, and writing the story. The only time I find to write is between 9pm and midnight or later. I really am trying but unlike you I must get some sleep. :) Sorry they are so short and I hope you can forgive me.

pottyboutweasley: Ouch. I'm hurt. Perhaps I shouldn't update. But I will forgive you this time. And I'm sorry about the whole short chapter thing. (See above note to everyone.) I updated as promised. And some humor will be coming. And I would say some action is on it's way. Nothing big though and that's all I'm going to say for now. But read this chapter, enjoy, and review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7: Garden of uncertainty

"You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience  
in which you really stop to look fear in the face.  
You must do the thing which you think you cannot do."  
Eleanor Roosevelt

Ron had heard everything discussed between Hermione and Harry. _"Soon you will see who your secret admirer really is. You will be surprised for sure but whether you will be happy or whether you will be angry is another question. Whether you will reciprocate or turn away the love can only be seen when everything is revealed. Soon Hermione. Way to soon." _He thought to himself. He stood next to the line of herbs, watering a bunch of basil. It was almost the end of class, and he was glad. Next up was Charms with Flictwick and this afternoon would be Transfiguration with McGonngall and an hour of Potions with Snape right before dinner.

He sighed. "One down, a million to go." He murmured to himself. At that moment Hermione came up.

"A million what?" she asked as she took up a spray bottle and began to water some parsley.

"More plants to water, classes to go to today, stupid romantic couples to look at. Take your pick." He said exasperated.

Hermione nodded. "I know what you mean. Personally I find the romantic couples the worst. I'm not a big fan of Valentine's day myself." She said moving along the row of parsley.

"Me neither," Ron said moving along his row of basil. "Too much bloody pink and red. Not to mention all the couples holding hands and kissing."

Hermione took her pointer finger and pretended to gag herself. Ron laughed strongly. Hermione smiled. "They are so horrible. If only we could lock them away and get on with our lives. I mean what is the point in having a holiday all about romance and being in love. It just makes all of us single people feel bad. As if we didn't already feel lonely enough before seeing everyone else paired up." She commented. As she finished she head the bell ring to dismiss class. Professor Sprout clapped to get the attention of class.

"Alright, class dismissed. Return everything to it's rightful place and you may go." She instructed then return to her feeding of an extremely large Venus Flytrap. Hermione and Ron returned the spray bottles to the shelves then headed for the pile of book bags to retrieve theirs.

As they excited the greenhouse, they continued to discuss their dislike of this horrible holiday that had probably been invented by a pathetic women as an excuse to get their husbands and boyfriends to shower them with gifts. Finally as they reached the charms classroom, Ron excused himself to run off to the restroom.

Hermione nodded as she stood in the doorway of the classroom. "I'll save you a seat." She said pulling her pack up on her shoulder. While she did this almost everyday for Harry and Ron without there asking, it seemed like the natural thing to say. He nodded then headed off toward the end of the hall where there was a boys bathroom.

Ron smiled to himself as he walked down the hall with a spring in his step. It wasn't so hard talking to Hermione. Maybe tonight wouldn't be as bad he thought. He would just tell her the truth and see what would happen. Maybe she might even say she felt the same. Who knew.

But as he pushed open the door to the bathroom he thought about the conversation they had just shared. She had said she didn't like the romantic stuff. Perhaps she wasn't liking the whole secret admirer business. Maybe she didn't like the quotes and mystery. But he had seen how much attention she had paid to the first note during breakfast. And then she had asked him who he thought it could be and said she didn't know either, which showed that she was thinking about it who it could be. She was interested, that much seemed to be true but how she would react when her secret admirer exposed himself was another answer.

As his mind began to think again Ron's nerves returned and he began to feel uneasy about what he was going to do later tonight.

"Well whether she'll like what I do and what I have to say or she'll reject me and my feelings, I have to do it. That's just it. I have to do it." Ron said as he dropped his pack in front of a stall and entered, locking the door behind him. It was as simple as that. He had started something he could not stop.


	8. Chapter 8: Decorating the Great Hall

So here is the next update. Sorry they are so short but this is how they have to be. Hope you guys like this one. I do. It has alot of Ron and Hermione interaction. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.- Ace

siriusndharryluvrr: Yes Ginny and Harry are going out. I thought mentioned that. maybe not...

Connie, hpgenuis3, Emma Lynn, dancerrdw, Cassandra Skywalker, mysticofthepen: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Hope you all like this chapter. And unofortunately the kiss won't come till the end but it will be utterly romantic. So hang in there and keep reviewing for me. It pushes me along faster:D

Chapter 8: Decorating the Great Hall

"Good morning class." Short little professor Flitwick greeted the class as he climbed his pile of books.

"Good morning Professor." The students replied in unison.

Flitwick gave a jolly smile. "Today we will be practicing the summoning charm. I know that everyone here is familiar with it but I thought that instead of summoning things like books, we might spruce up the great hall and make it more festive. So grab a partner and a box of decorations and lets head down to the great hall."

Hermione looked to Ron. "Wanna be partners? We can transfigure some of decorations into couples dying or something." She suggested with a smile. Ron stared at her for a moment. Her comment didn't sound like something she would have done years ago when they had first become friends. It sounded more like something Harry would have said. But she had grown up since then and changed a lot. Plus she had spent way too much time hanging with him and Harry that they must have rubbed off on her.

He nodded with a smile. "Okay. I'll grab the box." He said standing up and moving over to Flitwick's desk. Whether he was in love with her or not, Ron found that he still liked to hang around with Hermione and most of the time his feelings didn't get in the way of them just being friends. He liked it that way and he didn't want it to change. He grabbed a box of red, white, and pink decorations and met up with Hermione at the door. Together they walked down to the great hall following the rest of class who was trailing behind the tiny professor.

Once in the great hall the class spread. Ron and Hermione were in charge of a corner behind the staff table. Ron set the box on the ground and Hermione bent down and weeded through it. She pulled out a paper cupid and three roles of crepe paper. She smiled as an idea came to her head.

"What if we change this 'Happy Valentine's Day' banner to read 'Happy Vomit day'?" she suggested. Ron smiled bright.

"Sounds perfect," he said pulling his wand out of his pocket. "And perhaps with a little help from a spell I learned from the twins we can make these cupids a little better." He grinned as he bent down next to her and they began to mess with the decorations. All the 'Happy Valentine's Days' were turned into 'Happy Vomit Days'. The paper cupids instead of shooting arrows now had their mouths open and were gaging themselves with their arrows. It was Ron's idea to have them actually up heaving fake vomit.

"You know that sounds like something the twins would do. You're more like them then you think." She said as she reached down into the box and pulled out the last of the decorations. Ron was using the summoning charm to throw the crepe paper back and forth, doing a poor job of decorating on purpose.

As Hermione lifted out the last cardboard cupid from the bottom of the box, she came across a small piece of parchment that had her name on it. The secret admirer had slipped in again. But how could that be? How did they know which box she was going to get?

"Ron look," she said holding up the parchment. Ron turned around and saw the parchment in her fingers. His mind forgot what he had been doing and he lost control of his summoning charm and the roll of pink crepe paper flew through the air and hit Lavender on the head.

"Hey!" She exclaimed looking over at Ron. Ron turned to her and noticed what had happened. He immediately rushed over, apologized, and took the roll from her.

While he did this, Hermione unfolded the paper and read it's contents.

_ Hermione,_

"_To an ordinary human being, love means nothing  
if it does not mean loving some people more then others."  
George Orwell_

_ Your secret admirer_

Hermione smiled. She liked this quote a lot. She had read it before and had thought about how she felt about certain people in her life. There were definitely people she did not love but there were people that she loved a lot. Ron and Harry were two of these people. The first being loved in two ways at the moment.

"Is it from him?" Ron asked as he returned with the crepe paper. Hermione nodded and read the quote out loud. "I like that quote," he commented as he returned to summoning the crepe paper back and forth.

"Me too." She said standing up. She slipped the note in her pocket with the others and pulled her wand out at the same time. "Pass me a roll," she said with a smile. He smiled in return and tossed her a roll of red crepe paper. Together the two of them summoned the rolled back and forth between them. Together they laughed and had fun altering the decorations. Hermione's mind only once flickered back to her secret admirer, when she wished that it could have been Ron.


	9. Chapter 9: Argument between head and

Thank you everybody for reading and reviewing! I just love to see all the apperication for the story. Right now this is a quick update because I am on my way to watch Harry movies with a friend of mine. So as usual enjoy and comment! Thanks-Ace

hpgenius: When I find time I promise to read your story. In fact I can't wait.

siriusndharryluvrr: blushes at complement thanks for reading. and it proabably won't end for awhile. prediction is 20 chapters give or take.

Connie: calm babe! I promise soon. but you also have to give me time to write too. :D

rupertsgrl6: Thanks for reading. Is this soon enough:D

Chapter 9: Argument between head and heart

"Remember that Love changes everything."  
-Unknown

Ron walked down to the great hall by himself. He and Hermione had both went back up to the charms classroom together to grab their bags. As they exited the room, Hermione left him and headed for the bathroom. Now he wandered down to the great hall by himself.

He had had fun with Hermione changing the decorations. They had laughed and joked. He felt so at ease with her. But as they parted in the hallway, his stomach butterflies found their way home again.

_"It's easy to just be friends with her and not let my feelings show. But to tell her how I really feel and have her reject me, everything will change. Even if she doesn't reject me, which is doubtful, things will change between us." _He thought as he walked into the sparsely populated great hall. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and claimed his spot. _"Do I really want that?"_

His mind and heart could not agree. His heart knew, no matter how any other part of his body felt, that he had to do it. There was no getting around it. He couldn't just leave it alone and completely break her heart. Then she would be like him and hate Valentine's day and romance. She might give up dreaming, wishing, and hoping. He didn't want that. His heart couldn't take it if he broke her heart and spirit.

His mind, on the other hand, was in control of his body and actions. And it knew that he didn't want anything to change; that he didn't really want to tell her. It was also smart enough to know that if he told her and she refused him, his soul would fall apart and his heart might not love again. If she said no, he would be a broken man.

It was such a complicated situation. If only both parts of him could agree. But it was looking doubtful. It didn't seem like they would be able solve the conflict. He would only find out when it came time to reveal it all. Until then they would continue to argue.

And while his mind and heart argued his soul moved his hand and put a piece of paper under the bowl of boiled potatoes that sat right in front of her plate


	10. Chapter 10: You make me smile

Everyone thank you for all of the reviews. And it's just been one day since I updated! I feel so loved with all of these reviews! I can't thank you all enough and I will work my hardest to get as much done as I can before the 16th! Because as soon as that book enters my hand I will not be updating until I finish it! Please enjoy this chapter and review! -Ace

To all my loyal readers: You mean so much to me. Thank you all for reading! It mean so much I don't even have words to explain how it makes me feel! Thank you so much and continue to review and I will of course give you those updates you want so much!

Chapter 10: You make me smile

Hermione flopped down on the bench next to Ron and reached for her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"I think we did a really good job with decorations." She said looking up at the staff table.

Ron smiled at her. "We make a good team." He replied and grabbed a plate of sandwiches and offered her one. She took one, put it on her plate and turned to Harry.

"Which area did you do Harry?" she asked as she began to fill her plate with carrots. Harry pointed to the opposite side of the great hall.

"Yeah it was a pretty boring class but I suppose it'll be better then this afternoon. We have McGongall and Snape. You can count on them not caring that it's Valentine's day." Harry interjected as he passed the bowl of fruit.

"So Hermione heard anything more of your secret admirer?" Ginny asked taking the bowl from her boyfriend.

Hermione blushed a little. "Actually, yes. I've found two more notes from him." She said taking a bite of her carrots.

"Oooo... how cute is that? He must really like you, who ever he is. Do you have any idea who it could be?" Ginny asked picking up a grape with her fork.

Hermione shock her head. "No idea. For being so smart, I have no clue." she said.

Ginny looked at her with a sly eye. "How about someone you wish it was?" This caught Ron and Harry's attention and both of them watched her.

Hermione blushed pink. _"Should I admit I might or keep it all a secret?" _she asked herself. But she didn't have to speak, Ginny caught it the moment she blushed.

"You do!" She shrieked with glee. "Do tell Miss Granger." Hermione looked up in horror and quickly shook her head.

At that moment Ron dropped the bowl he was holding on to his plate. The attention was diverted from Hermione to him.

"Oh Ron you are such a big klutz." Ginny said carelessly. Ron turned red as he cleaned up the mess he had made. Hermione looked over at him and saw him curse under his breath. Suddenly her attention was taken from Ron.

"Hermione can you pass the potatoes please?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at him for a moment with a questioning look on her face. She had not heard what he had asked for.

"Potatoes please?" Harry repeated pointing at the bowl in front of her. Hermione shook the daze out of her head and lifted the bowl for him. "Thanks."

Seamus was the first to notice that the bowl had been hiding something. "Hey what's that? It's got your name on it Hermione." He said gesturing in the direction of the paper.

"It must be another note." Ginny said with excitement. "Open it!"

Hermione reached forward with all the eyes watching her movements. She opened the note and saw the scrawling writing that had been in the last three notes. She loved the handwriting for some reason. It told her something about the mystery man but she wasn't quite sure what.

_ Hermione, _

_You are the only one who can really make me smile..._

_ Your Secret Admirer_

Hermione blushed deep magenta. Ginny grinned brightly. "What's it say?" she asked leaning forward.

Hermione shook her head and put the note in her pocket. "No." Was all she said. And not matter how much Ginny pushed her she would not relent. She would keep this one to herself.


	11. Chapter 11: A real valentine

Thank you so much for all the reviews. This story is so great. I stayed up late last night working on it. Not this chapter mind you but a few future chapters. I hope all of you will check back daily for the next week until Saturday because I'm going to spend as much of my time as possible trying to finish this story before I leave for the Potter Party at 9 on Friday. I'm really trying to finish because I know that after I have the book in my hand, I won't really want to do much else. But for now enjoy this chapter and expect update soon. Perhaps even another tonight. You'll just have to wait and see. :) R&R as usual please.- Ace

hpgenius3: No Harry does not know about it. He was just hungry. I believe it states earlier on that Harry doesn't know but maybe not. But soon Harry will find out.

siriusndharryluvrr: hehehehe I love that quote too. It's cute. Trust me I have more. You'll have to let me know which one ends up at your fave.

mysticofthepen, pottyboutweasley, Ginny PoshSpice, Lafawnduh4, dancedrrw, Connie (hehehe), Bhekie: Thank you all for reading. It makes me so happy to see that email that has Review Alert in it. Especially when it comes from one of you regulars. Thanks my friends and I promise to come read your stories right after I finish HBP. Because at that point I will definitely need some Harry to read because I will be hooked. Thanks again:D

Chapter 11: A real valentine

"In faith there is hope, in hope there is faith."  
-Anonymous

Ron listened to the conversation between his sister and Hermione with great intent. While the conversation grew more and more toward the subject of the secret admirer, Ron began to listen closer and closer. When Ginny asked Hermione if she had anyone she wished it was, he had turned, interested to see what she would do. When Ginny shrieked, he jumped and dropped the bowl. Ginny had yelled at him but he was too busy thinking and staring.

She had someone she wished was the secret admirer. _"Who could it be?"_ He wondered. The knowledge of this gave him hope. Could it be him that she wished it was? He could only hope.

But at the same time the knowledge of this made him jealous. What if he wasn't the one and it was someone else? He didn't know if he could take that. The argument between his head and his heart began to fight again. _"Shut up!" _He yelled at himself.

Suddenly she noticed that she had found the note. This one had been one of his favorites because he had made it up himself and it was true. That was how he felt about her. She really did make him smile truly. When ever he smiled for her, it was a true smile not a fake, put on smile.

When she finished reading the note, she turned red. He blushed too. When she refused to let Ginny read it and put it in her pocket, he was stunned. She had shared the rest with people but this one she kept to herself. This one was different. This one meant more to her. It was special.

At this knowledge he blushed. He had got her. None of the other quotes had had this affect on her. She was now really interested in the secret admirer. He could tell.

He smiled at this thought as he ate the sandwich on his plate and the fruit salad. He had to quit thinking so negatively and he knew it. He had to believe in himself because he had to do it. He had to find the faith that he knew was in himself somewhere. It was just hard to find. He had to dig deeper.

As lunch continued, he looked over at Hermione. She had taken out a book and commenced to reading. Finally the bell to signal the end of lunch sounded and Ron shoved the last little bit of his sandwich into his mouth, grabbed his bag, and rushed off toward McGongall's classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione watched Ron rush out of the room then she closed her book and drank the last of her pumpkin juice. As she lifted her book and was about to thrust it into her bag, a piece of folded parchment fell out. She put her book down and picked it up. On the front was a red heart and it said Happy Valentine's Day. She opened it up and read the inside.

_ Hermione,_

_Happy Valentine's day. Thanks for being a great friend. I know you have many dreams and wishes and I hope they all come true. Hopefully this years Valentine's day will be one to change the repetition of the ones of the past. To many more years together on Valentine's day._

_ Ron Weasley_

Hermione smiled. It was his yearly card but it was strange that he hadn't given it to her. Usually he gave it to her in person. Maybe he was afraid that everyone would think he was the secret admirer if he did. But either way this made her smile. It was a sweet gesture of him and was almost like her dream except for the whole romance thing.

Suddenly she realized the hall was almost completely empty. She threw her book in her bag, stood up and put the handmade card in her robe pocket. She swung the bag over her shoulder and rushed out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12: A flower for you

Alright more then one in a day! Yay for you and me. And after this show is over I'm going to write like crazy! Go me! Anyways thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like this chapter. Chapter 13 is my favorite. I can't wait for guys to read it. It should b ready tomorrow if not earlier. But read this for now and comment. Please enjoy!-Ace

pottyboutweasley: Well I'm in the states so you'll get yours before me. Sad times. But until Friday keep an eye out on my story because I will rapidly be updating.

siriusndharryluvrr: blushes pink and kinda looks like a weasley Thanks for all the complements. It makes me want to write even faster. It's nice to know that there is people ouot there that I don't know that will willingly read my writing. It sure helps with the confidence. Sorry about the updating on Is it worth it? Got side tracked with this one. I have one chapter on the computer done and i'll see if i can get that out soon. But after that you're gonna have to wait awhile cuz i've got a sequel idea for this story i might want to try. :D So many ideas, not enough time!

dancedrrw, Ginny PoshSpice, Samantha, Connie, Emma-Lynn, and SailorLeia: Thank you all for reading. Hoping you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing. I know we all can't wait for the new book. Count down for me is 4 days, 1 hr, 45 minutes and a few seconds. I know I can't wait. Better start perfecting my british accent (right Connie? Hehehe). Well enjoy this and keep up the encouraging words. Thank again:D

Chapter 12: A flower for you

Hermione rushed into the room and sat down next to Ron.

"Thank you for the card." She whispered as she pulled out her transfiguration book, quill, parchment, and wand.

Ron blushed. "Your welcome," he murmured looking down at the cover of the book that lay in front of him.

"It was very sweet of you. Especially since you think the holiday is stupid." She said as McGongall entered the classroom.

"Good afternoon class. Please turned to the chapter on transfiguring solid objects." she instructed as she sauntered to the front of the class. The room is filled with the sound of pages flipping as everyone turns to the right page. "Today class we will be practicing turning solid objects, such as rocks, into something that was once growing."

The classed stared at her puzzled. No one was quite sure what she had meant.

"For example, I will take this rock and transfigure it into a daisy." McGongall said further and took out her wand. She did a flip of the wrist and said, "Veritus." Right before their eyes the once ugly rock was now a small daisy. With another flick of her wrist and the word, "Veritum" the flower turned back into a daisy.

"Now I know that not all of you really want to turn rocks into flowers, so if you so choose there is a spell to transfigure them into trees instead. You will find these instructions on page 342. The rest of you will read page 332. When you have finished reading, you may come and get your rock and begin practicing." She said and took a seat behind her desk.

Next to Ron, Hermione zoomed through the required reading. After all she had read the whole book before it was now just a reminder reading. She was the first one to complete her reading and began practicing. Neville and Ron came up last.

Soon the class was filled with people shouting the incantations and rocks turning halfway or fully into flowers or trees. Hermione managed to get hers to turn into a pink tulip on the first try. Ron, on the other hand, was having a little bit of trouble.

Finally, after he was far beyond frustration, Hermione offered to help him.

"Fine," he muttered feeling stupid. She preformed the spell in front of him. He watched her movements then she asked him to try it with her. He picked up his wand and they said the spell together. This time Ron managed to make his rock transform halfway into a red rose. At this Ron smiled. Hermione smiled at him taking in the rise of happiness in his face.

"Now keep practicing. You just about have it." She encouraged. Ron nodded and began to transform his flower rock back into a rock and back into a flower. After his third try he managed to get it practically into a really flower.

By the end of the class, Hermione had managed to perform both the flower and tree transfigurations and Ron had managed to get his rock to completely transform into a perfect real red rose.

"Alright class you may return the rocks to the box and you are dismissed." Professor McGongall said as class came to an end.

Ron looked down at the red rose in front of him. He picked it up and handed it to Hermione. "Here. For helping me." He said and pushed back his chair. Hermione's jaw dropped but she quickly recovered trying not to look so shocked.

"Thanks," she stuttered. She took it from him and lay it on the table next to her book. He smiled at her then reached down and shoved his book into his bag and his wand into his pocket. As he picked up his bag, it knocked into the table. Hermione's transfiguration book tittered on the edge of the table and when Ron' bag bumped into it, the book fell to the floor.

Ron blushed. "Sorry," he murmured and bent down to pick it up. As he did so, a piece of folded parchment fell to the ground. Hermione picked it up and found it to be another note from the secret admirer. Ron watched her as she opened it up and read it's words.

_Hermione,_

_"Love knows no reasons,  
love knows no lies.  
Love defies all reasons,  
love has no eyes.  
But love is not blind,  
love sees but doesn't mind."  
-Anonymous_

_Your Secret Admirer_

She smiled. The quotes always seemed to hit home. They were perfect for her. This person was either a really good guesser or someone who really knew her. The only two she could think of that knew her that well and they were Harry and Ron. But it couldn't be Harry because he really liked Ginny and it couldn't be Ron because he was the least romantic person in the world and had shown no interest in her. But secretly her heart wished it would be Ron but her mind knew it wouldn't be. But who was it? That was still unanswerable question.

"Another note from Mr. Romantic?" Harry asked as he interrupted her thoughts. Hermione nodded as she put the note in her pocket and tossed her stuff into her bag.

"Well shall we get to Potions? You know Snape will have a cupid if we get there late." Hermione said with a smile as she picked up her rose. Harry and Ron laughed.

"She's right you know." Ron said as the trio headed for the exit. "Normally it would be a cow but I think even Valentine's day can have some sort effect on Snape especially because he hates the holiday almost as much as I do."

"Well aren't we a regular Scrooge of Valentine's day." Harry said as they exited the room.

"You don't know half of it." Ron muttered.


	13. Chapter 13: The problem with love

This one is my favorite chapter thus far! I really love it. We really get to see alot of Ron! I know it's short. Sorry but I think it will be worth it. Please enjoy and continue to review.-Ace

Thank you all readers! Just knowing that people like to read the story make it even more exciting for me to write! Thank you to all of you who commented. It's brings a happy smile to my face! Thanks everyone and please enjoy as the day gets closer and closer to HBP and when Ron will tell her!

Chapter 13: The problem with love

"I love you. Truly, madly, deeply. I do."  
-Anonymous

"You don't know the half of it." Ron muttered. There was many reasons why Ron hated Valentine's day. The first being that he was single but in love. On Valentine's day this was torture. On every other normal day, it was just bad but today it was horrible. It pulled at his heart and made him yearn to have the one he was in love with. The second reason being that he hadn't told the one he loved that he loved her.

But that's what today was about. He was trying to change that reason. At least then he would know. And knowing, no matter what the answer came out to be, would be better then not knowing. Either way the answer came at least he would be able to move forward. There might be an obstacle in the way but he would definitely be able to move on.

At the end of the day his life would be different and he knew that. But he could not back down. Part of him didn't even want to think about backing down. It wanted to take her aside right now in this very hallway and tell her exactly how he felt. Part of him even wanted to kiss her right then and there and it didn't care who was around to see.

But there was the dreaded conscious that told him not to do it. That she would reject him and break his heart. That all these years when he had pictured what it would be like to be with her, to kiss her, to hold her in his arms tightly, would have been nothing. They would have been silly daydreams of a love sick teenager. Of a dorky pathetic teenager.

Ron sighed. Pictures of past visions flew in front of his eyes. His heart hurt inside his chest. He could see in his mind the two way things could turn out. He had been picturing them for days now. In one of them, he was holding her in his arms and both of them were smiling. In the other, she had left him and he sat with his head in his hands with his tears falling.

Yes. It had really gotten that bad. Ron was so desperately in love with her that he knew he would cry if she didn't feel the same way. This was another reason he was having so much trouble just coming out and saying it to her. He didn't want things to turn out the wrong way. But he loved her. That was it. He had to tell her or he would be destroyed.

At that moment, she laughed at a comment Harry made. Ron watched her face light up and the beautiful smile grace her lips. She was so beautiful when she laughed. It made her whole face light up. His heart ached at that moment to tell her but they had reached the dungeons now. She and Harry walked into the dark classroom but Ron headed in a different direction. For the nearest lavatory so he could try and regain some sort of composure.

He pushed open the restroom door and it banged on the wall. He threw his pack on the floor and walked up to the nearest wall smacking his fists against it.

" Bloody Hell!" He shouted the anger at himself seeping out. Lightly he rested his forehead against the wall. He shook his head and closed his eyes. A single frustrated tear escaped.

"Why is this so bloody hard?" echoed throughout the empty room as the leaky faucet dripped.


	14. Chapter 14:The scrooge of Valentine’s

Well here's another one! They just keep coming. I edit the chapters I have on the computer while I watch TV so I can get them out to you guys. I'm working as fast as I can. That clock just keeps ticking. Part of mine can't wait and part of me wants more time to finish my story. But I will try so hard, I really am, to get it done by Friday before I get my book. So keep looking back and please review. Thank for all the reviews and please enjoy this chapter.

Connie: I believe in Ron too!

mysticofthepen: I wish some guy would do that for me too. tries not to tear up at the thought

Elizabeth, SailorLeia, hmmart, Ginny PoshSpice, and dancerrdw: Thank you for reviewing and thanks for reading. I cherish you all and I'm working the hardest I can and I'm even not getting sleep because I stay up late to write chapters. You better really appericated it. (I know you do.) Keep reading. Things are getting near the climax.

Chapter 14: The scrooge of Valentine's day

Hermione and Harry took a seat at the back of the room. She noticed right away that Ron had disappeared.

"Hey did you see where Ron went?" she asked Harry her eyes watching the door.

"Probably skived off to the lou." Harry replied pulling out his potion book and a piece of parchment. She nodded and looked one last time at the door then did the same as Harry.

Soon enough the greasy haired potions master that every Gryffindor couldn't help but hate, stalked into the room.

"Turn to page three hundred and fifty-six." He ordered as he strode up to the front of the classroom. As pages turned the door of the classroom opened and Ron slipped in.

"You're late Mr. Weasley. Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape said turning to stare directly into Ron's eyes. Ron looked downward quickly as he made his way to the empty chair next to Hermione.

"Sorry Professor." He mumbled as he sat down. Hermione watched Ron retrieve his supplies from his pack as Snape began to discuss the ingredients to the antidote of the Love potion.

Ron turned red. He could feel her eyes watching him and he pulled out his book. Finally he looked up and caught her eyes. He was lost for a moment in them but soon, with great reluctance, turned to taking notes. Hermione did the same.

After a dragging long hour of potions, it neared an end.

"If you would please turn to page five hundred and fifty you will see the ingredients for the Love potion." He paused while the pages shuffled. As Hermione turned the page, a piece of parchment slipped out from between the pages. She picked it up. She knew it was from her secret admirer. Hermione smiled and nudge Ron in the side. Ron had not been expecting this and managed to fall off his stool and cause a commotion.

"Perhaps a sticking potion would do you some good Mr. Weasley along with a watch." Snape said with a sneer. "Five points from Gryffindor."

Ron turned red as he climbed back into his seat. Hermione turned to him.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to make you jump." She whispered. "I just found another note."

"I'm okay." He replied in a whisper. He noticed she hadn't opened the note and nudged her to do so. She smiled at him and did just that.

_Hermione,_

"_To love, for us men, is to clasp one women with our arms,  
feeling that she lives and breathes just as we do,  
suffers as we do, thinks with us, loves with us,  
and, above all, sins with us."  
- Baroness Orczy_

_Your secret admirer_

As she did so, Snape made his way to the back of the room while he told the class about their weekend homework assignment. "I would like a essay written with at least three paragraphs dedicated to each ingredient describing what effect it will have on drinker. Due Monday." He finished just as he reached Harry, Ron, and Hermione's table.

When he saw the note in Hermione's hand, he snatched it away. "Fifteen points for passing notes." Hermione's jawed dropped as Snape turned to walk toward the front of the classroom with her note.

"No don't!" She pleaded knowing that he was going to read it out loud.

"I don't believe it's up to you Miss Granger. After all you were the one passing notes during class." Snape said in that evil voice that makes every Gryffindor love to hate him. With that, Snape repeated the contains of the note while Hermione blushed a Weasley shade of red.

When Snape finished much of the class burst into laughs. Draco sneered at Hermione from his table two rows in front of her.

"Why would someone ever want to be her secret admirer?" He loudly asked Crabbe. "She probably sent that to herself so everyone would think that someone besides Potty and Weasel liked her." He held his stomach as he laughed harder.

At that moment, to the silent pray of both Ron and Hermione, the bell rang and class was dismissed. Hermione shoved her stuff into her pack and rushed out of the room. Ron was not too far behind. Both of them knew that if they stuck around, there would be a lot more of Draco's sassy mouth.


	15. Chapter 15: His valentine

Here's the next one. Thanks for all the reviews. One more and I reach a hundred so read and review and you might be it! But thanks everyone for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I did.-Ace

october tuscany: Trainers are what they call tennis shoes in England. I just like to throw a few British terms any chance I get.

sirriusndharryluvrr: Well most of the quotes I've either found in books or on the net. A few I do take credit for. Chapters 11 and 15. And a few in the chapters to come. I'll post the ones I can take credit for on the last chapter.

mysticofthepen, dancerrdw, Fantasy-yunit, Emma-Lynn, SailorLeia, hpgenius3, and PhoenixWings13: Thank you all for reading. I appericate all the reviews. It's exciting to almost reach a hundred. Holy cow! or rather in the words of Ron. Bloody Hell! Thank you so much. Keep it up and I will keep posting. :D

Chapter 15: His valentine

"You have to have confidence in your ability,  
and then be tough enough to follow through."  
-Rosalynn Carter

Ron walked alone back up to Gryffindor tower. He knew Hermione was in front of him somewhere but he figured she might not want to see him. So instead he just walked along in silence. Or at least silence on the outside.

On the inside, the argument had started up again. That and the butterflies were making a huge ruckus. He was definitely beginning to feel sick. The time was nearing at an alarming rate. Just a few more hours and it would come down to, could he do it or would he chicken out? He was still unsure at this point.

He reached the fat lady and muttered the password. She swung open and he entered. A few fourth years and a two second years littered the common room. Hermione was no where in sight.

_"She must have gone up to her dorm." _He thought. He sighed. He was kind of hoping they could have gotten a start on Snape's stupid essay. Anything to be around her. That's what made the butterflies stop.

It was strange how just thinking about her gave him the flutters but when he was with her they all went away. He hoped and prayed that would be the case later that night when it finally came down to what this whole day had been about.

After deciding that he didn't want to work on the essay and that there was more important matters to attend to, he headed for the boy's staircase. He climbed the stairs two at a time and stopped in front of the door that lead to the room he shared with Seamus, Dean, Neville and Harry. He crossed the room to his bed and threw his bag in front of his trunk. He opened his trunk and inside, sitting right on the top of everything, was a dozen red roses. Pig had brought them in this morning and Ron had cast a spell to keep the alive and beautiful. He lifted them out and laid them on his bed. Then he pulled out a handful of folded pieces of parchment from his robe pocket. With a wave of his wand he had twelve pieces of twine. He sat down on his bed and began to tie the parchment to the roses with the twine.

Ron finished the last rose and managed to place them back into his trunk before Harry or any of the other boys returned. Before he headed down to dinner, he took of his school robe and uniform and changed into a pair of old khaki pants, a white t-shirt, and one of his Weasley sweaters. As he closed the lid to his trunk, he heard a knock at the door. He looked up curiously knowing it had to be someone other then his fellow roommates. They never knocked.

"Come in," he said and watched the door open from his seat on his bed as he pulled on his worn trainers again.

Hermione entered wearing a pair of jeans, black shoes, and a short red blouse open with a black tank top underneath. Ron noticed her was holding a folded piece of parchment. "Hi," she muttered sounding kind of shy. Ron stared at her neither one of them making a move. Finally she continued. "Here. This is for you." She held out the paper in her hands. Ron jumped up and walked over to her. She handed it to him and he took it. It was a card, he realized.

There on the front was a picture of a cupid who was causing himself to vomit. Ron chuckled. It looked exactly like the decoration they had messed with. He looked up at her and noticed her face was beginning to flush. He opened up the card and smiled as he saw her neat, thin lettering.

_Ron, _

_So it is sure has been an interesting Valentine's day and definitely not like those of the past. This year has been better then I thought it would be. Thanks for being my valentine by default even if we are only friends. I hope we share many more Valentine's together so we can make all the cupids vomit. Remind me to tell Fred and George thanks next time I see them. Anyways Happy Valentine's day and may you never hate Valentine's day as much as Snape._

_Hermione Granger_

Ron looked up. "Thanks Hermione." He said with a smile. Then for a moment he wanted to hug her. But he didn't move. He just stood there holding the card in his hand. She nodded and gave a small smile. It was almost as if she had been expecting a slightly different reaction.

"Well I want to pop over to the library before dinner to grab a few books to do Snape's essay. I'll see you at dinner." She said fidgeting with her foot against the wood floor.

"Yeah right. I've got a few things to do too." He lied. "I guess I'll see you at dinner then." Hermione nodded and headed for the door. Before she slipped out, Ron spoke once more.

"Thanks again Hermione. It hasn't been as bad a day as I expected." He said catching her eyes. He noticed them light up.

"Your welcome Ron. And it really wasn't too bad. Even if this secret admirer thing was rather strange. I wonder if I'll hear from him again." She asked.

" I'm sure you will."

"Yeah I think you're right." She said and then disappeared. Ron stood there for a moment and reread the card. Finally when it was practically cemented into his brain, he walked over to his night stand. He opened the top drawer and place it inside as he pulled out another piece of folded parchment. He slipped this into the pocket of his pants and headed for the great hall.

Ron entered the half empty great hall and wandered over this normal spot. He found Harry sitting next to Ginny both of them talking, their faces close to each other. Ron pulled the paper out of his pocket and sat down. Then he took the parchment and propped it up against the goblet of the setting next to his that would be Hermione's.

Harry noticed this out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly something clicked. He grinned wide.

"So how's it going Mr. Secret Admirer?" Harry asked with a smile. Ron looks up at him and blushed. He looks over toward Ginny who had now occupied herself by talking to her best friend Victoria.

"Yeah it's me. And I feel like I'm going to hurl." He replied slapping a spoon of mash potatoes on to his plate.

"Are you going to tell her?" Harry asked taking a bite of a steamed carrot. He watch his best friend carefully.

"Yeah. Tonight." Ron muttered staring down at his plate.

Harry nodded. He knew Ron was kind of shy and not always good with words. "Well good luck mate." Harry encouraged.

"Thanks. I'll need it." Ron said looking up at his friend. Harry gave him an encouraging smile. Ron nodded and began to move his potatoes around his plate, not sure if he wanted to eat or not, the butterflies interfering with his appetite.


	16. Chapter 16:A riddle of a quote

Yes! Thank you everyone who has reviewed. I have made it to a hundred reviews. This is so exciting. Now as soon as I post this I am going to go write more on the story so it will be done by friday just for all of you. Thank you readers so much because this story wouldn't be half as great as it is without you! Hope you enjoy this chapter! -Ace

siriusndharryluvrr: Thank you for reading. I promise to post a list at the end of the story of the quotes I made up because I have to take credit from them somewhere and I thought it would be funny to have Ron quote me. lol anyways i'll try my best cover your wishes but we shall see what my brain comes up with.

Chapter16: A riddle of a quote

Hermione left Ron's dorm pink and warm. She had been so nervous to give him that simple valentine. And it had been a simple "as a friend" card. Why was it so hard? Just a few hours ago they had been talking and laughing like friends. Now she was as nervous as she had been when she sat in front of the whole school on the first day of first year feast with the Sorting Hat upon her head.

Alright so she did have this huge crush on him and possible might love him but they had exchanged valentines every year since they met. Sure the first ones were simple and childish like "Hocus pocus you are now my valentine". But last years had been a more heartfelt. They had agreed in fifth year that since they didn't have a valentine that they would be valentines by default. It had been that way ever since and she hoped it would always be the way even if they did find real valentines. But who knew what next year might bring? They might not even be speaking by then. This thought made Hermione's heart lurch. She didn't even want to think something like that could be possible. They were best friends. They had to stay together.

Hermione made her way down the boys stairs and out of the common room while she thought. Her walk to the library was one she didn't even remember taking. One minute she was outside of Gryffindor tower and the next she stood in front of the giant doors that led to the world of facts and figures.

It took Hermione all of five minutes in the library to find the books she would need. After spending so many hours over the past seven years she had come to know the whereabouts of books almost better then Madam Pince. She signed them out and headed for the great hall.

She walked into a not completely full great hall. She looked down the Gryffindor house table and saw her spot open next to Ron. She smiled and made her way down the aisle. She put the books on the bench between her and Ron and noticed the piece of parchment right away.

She looked at it some what shocked. "He didn't hide it this time." She stated as she picked it up. She caught Harry and Ginny's attention while Ron continued to push around the food he had put on his plate.

"Maybe he's getting more daring. You know getting ready to reveal himself." Harry suggested as Ron decided to try a bite of his potatoes.

Hermione gave Harry a hopeful look. "Do you think so?" She asked extremely curious.

"I do." Harry replied and motioned to the folded paper. "Open it."

Hermione did just as he asked and unfolded the parchment in her lap. First off she noticed this note was longer then the others and included more then just a quote.

_Hermione,_

_"Love is the answer to the riddle of life."-Anonymous _

_You wonder, you ponder, you question  
Wanting to know who it could be.  
To find the last edition  
see what Crookshank sees._

_  
Your secret admirer_

Hermione stared at the note. This one was different then the others. This one included what seemed to be a riddle.

"What's it say?" Harry asked curious. "That is if you want to share with us."

Hermione looked up at Harry. Next to her she felt Ron's eyes on her. She looked down at the page again.

"It's different then the others." She said pulling the note up. She read it out loud.

"Hmmm... sounds like a riddle. Maybe it's leading you to where the answer is." Harry suggested glancing nonchalantly over at Ron.

"Maybe your right." She mumbled as she read over the four line poem again.

_"Hmmmm... what does this mean?"_ she wondered, forgetting all about her dinner.


	17. Chapter 17:The sickness of love

Gee wiz guys! thanks for all the comment. It really helps right now. I'm just not having a really good time of it right now but tomorrow night is Harry. That will make it better. Thank you all so much for reading. I'm working really hard and I see myself finishing it up tonight. Tomorrow morning at the latest. So then I will try and post the rest. I'll try to update more tonight too so you guys won't have as much to read before the book comes out because I know we all live in a different time zones and will end up getting it at different times. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it is short, and enjoy the new Harry book. I know I can't wait.- Ace

siriusndharryluvrr: That quote was one of mine. I wanted one that used riddle in it so I made it up. I liked it too.

SailorLeia: Well I hope your sister likes it too!

All the rest: Thanks so much for reading and leaving a comment. It really helps me as writer to hear both good and bad comments. So keep it up and I promise when I read your stories I will leave you comments too.

Chapter 17: The sickness of love

"_Love makes you sick. Physically, mentally, and emotionally.  
In the head, in the stomach, in the heart. It is the worse kind of  
sickness but to have it is the greatest gift."- Anonymous_

Ron's stomach fluttered the whole time everyone else ate. Just knowing that she was thinking about what the last note said, made his whole stomach tie up in knots. It felt like he had swallowed a caldron of bubbling potion.

"Are you feeling alright Ron?" Hermione asked. She had just looked over to ask him what he made of the riddle when she noticed his face was a little green.

Ron sat for a minute then finally shook his head. His stomach was getting worse with idea that soon he would have to tell her. "My stomach's a little queezy. I think I'll go see Madam Pomfrey." He said putting a hand on his stomach. He swung his legs over the bench and stood up. Hermione watch as he headed for the door.

Ron wandered out of the great hall, his hand resting on his uneasy stomach. He knew it had come down to the last little bit for him to do. Then he would wait for her to find him. That's when it would be his time to spill. Somewhere between now and midnight it would be done. He would have told her. He would know her answer.

He reached the stairs and started to climb. As he did so a horrible thought came into his head. What if she didn't solve the riddle? What if she didn't find the note? What if she didn't come? Everything would have been for nothing because he knew there was no way he would be able to tell her tomorrow. What nerves he had now convinced that he had to do it, would surely be lost to the other side. It was now or never. He couldn't put it off anymore.

Suddenly his stomach couldn't take it any longer and what little was in his stomach decided to head back up. Ron dashed for the nearest boy's rest room and barely made it to the sink before it all came up.

Ron sighed as he turned on the faucet and washed out his mouth. He gurgled some water and spit it in the sink. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He turned off the faucet and took a deep breath.

"I can do this." He told himself. His voice echoed off the walls. Finally after a minute to realize he could do it, he exited the bathroom and headed for Gryffindor tower. Here he retrieved his bundle of roses then escaped to the room of requirement. He didn't want anyone to find him. Here he could do the last of the set up while Hermione figured out the riddle.


	18. Chapter 18: Seeing what Crookshanks sees

Well I finished! Now I will rapidly update one after another so you can all read them before you get the book if you so choose. Thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying it so much. I hope I don't let you down in the end. Please read and review.-Ace

sirriusndharryluvrr and october tuscany: I love to keep you in suspense. That's what makes a good writer and a good story. It keeps you wanting to read. I sucked you and now you're stuck! Haha:D

SpideyGirlParker2008: lol. :D I should have known. Both you and your sister address you reviews and make them pretty too! Thanks for reading. I hope you like it as much as your sister.

Chapter 18: Seeing what Crookshank's sees

Hermione was stumped. She thought all through dinner. She walked up to Gryffindor tower pondering over the riddle, the words echoing in her head.

"_To find the last edition see what Crookshank sees."_

When she entered the Gryffindor common room she found a few people sitting around but not many. Many of the students with a significant other, had gone into Hogsmeade for a special celebration at the Three Broomsticks. All the rest left behind either wanted to be alone together or were alone by themselves. Hermione was one of the latter. She took as seat on the empty comfy couch in front of the fire. She stared into the flames as she tried to think about what the riddle might mean. After a minute or two, Crookshanks crawled on to her lap to help her think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron knew that most of the castle had left after dinner so he knew it would be safe to place the roses in the hallway. Besides he had asked some friendly portraits to look after them too. The last rose he placed directly out in front of the Gryffindor common room entrance.

"When she comes out, will you direct her in the right direction please?" Ron asked the fat lady. She nodded.

"Thanks." With that he kissed the last rose, which would be the first she would pickup, and placed it on the ground. Then he retraced his steps back to the room of requirement. There he would wait, his stomach churning, his brain working, and his heart racing until she followed the path to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The grandfather clock in the common room donged nine times when Crookshanks left Hermione's lap to go sit under one of the tables. Hermione was still working on the problem but she had now taken to talking out loud to herself. They rest of the people in the common room had moved off to find a more quiet place to be alone.

"Am I suppose to look how Crookshanks sees things? Maybe if I crawl along the ground I'll find something." She thought out loud to herself. She slid off the couch and crawled around on her hands and knees. She looked under the chairs and couches. There was nothing to be found but an old quill and a lot of dust bunnies.

"Oh Crookshanks am I ever going to figure it out?" she asked her ginger colored cat as she crawled under the table. The cat purred and Hermione lay down next to her on her side. The cat looked from Hermione up to the bottom of the table. Hermione looked to where the cat looked. There she saw a piece of parchment with writing on it. She jumped up, hit her head on the table, and grabbed the paper. Written in the same scrawling handwriting as all the rest, her names adorned the front of the paper.

She smiled. "Oh Crookshanks! Thank you!" She exclaimed and kissed her cat. The cat purred then commenced to cleaning itself.

Hermione pulled it open quickly. Insides she read:

_Hermione,_

"_Sometimes we let affection,  
go unspoken,  
Sometimes we let our love  
go unexpressed,  
Sometimes we can't find words to tell  
our feelings,  
Especially towards those  
we love the best."  
-Anonymous_

_I know you are wondering by now who I am. If you exit the common room you will find something for you. And remember "Not all who wander are lost."- J.R.R Tolkien _

_Your Secret admirer_

Hermione looked at the page and read in twice more. After that, she didn't think, she just crawled out from under the table and rushed toward the Gryffindor common room door. She was going to find out who the admirer truly was.


	19. Chapter 19: Pathway of roses

Chapter 19: Pathway of roses

Hermione pushed open the door and climbed out of the common room. The door fell closed behind her as she looked around for someone.

"Looking for something dearie?" The fat lady asked. Hermione spun around. "Try looking over there." She said pointing toward the edge of hall. Hermione followed her finger and noticed a flash of color sitting on the floor. She rushed for it.

"Thanks!"

Hermione realized as she got closer that it was a rose. She picked up it up, smiling and sniffed it. Then she noticed the parchment. She pulled it straight and read:

"_Nobody's perfect but some are just perfect enough." -Anonymous  
Follow the roses and there you will find your answer._

She smiled and blushed at the same time. She looked up from the note and searched around. There by the corner of the wall by a picture of a young girl sat another rose. The girl giggled as Hermione rushed over to it and picked it up. This rose was just as beautiful as the first. So was the quote.

"_I have loved to the point of madness; that which is called madness,  
that which to me, is the only sensible way to love."- F. Sagan_

From there she looked around again. There at the top of the stairs lay the next one.

"_The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return."  
-Natalie Cole_

The next she spotted half way down the stairs.

"_I don't know why I can't take my eyes off of you."-Lifehouse_

The fifth one lay at the bottom of the stairs. She rushed down to it.

"_Love is coming face to face with the knowledge that you've found the best friend you'll ever have in the world."- Lucy Murray_

At this one, Hermione stopped for a moment. Something clicked in her head and she suddenly knew who it was.

She inhaled quickly. "It's Ron." She exclaimed to the empty hallway. Suddenly the events of the day began to come together. The familiar handwriting, his uneasiness, where she had found that last note. "It has to be."

With this she searched for the sixth rose, found it in the middle of the hallway and rushed toward it.

"_Love is the wisdom of the fool and folly of the wise."- Samuel Johnson_

She smiled. How could she stop? She found the seventh rose down the hallway a few feet.

"_Love is when you cry, when you laugh, when you smile. Love is when you dream."  
- Anonymous_

She looked up and found the next one. She walked towards it. She picked it up and added it to the pile in her arms as she read the note.

"_Love one another and you will be happy. It's as simple and as difficult as that."  
- Michael Leunig_

The ninth rose just a few more feet in front of her.

"_To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage."- Lao Tzu_

The tenth rose lay at the turn in the hallway. She walked to it and gently picked it up.

"_I have found the paradox that if I love until it hurts, then there is not hurt, but only more love."- Mother Teresa_

As she read it, a voice spoke.

"You're almost there milady." Hermione turned around and looked into a picture frame at a knight in armor. It was Sir Cadogan. She smiled at him.

"Not much farther?" She asked with a hopeful smile. She was playing it up for him, but she was really excited to see if her prediction was right. She didn't want to stop. She could stop.

"Not much farther. Just down the hall milady." The knight said pointing to the next rose. Hermione thanked him and rushed to it.

"_Beware you be not swallowed up in books! A ounce of love is worth a pound of knowledge."  
- John Wesley_

When she finished reading the eleventh quote, she smiled. Her suspension was supported even more. It had to be Ron. It just had to be. He always told her she read too much and didn't have enough fun. It had to be him. She was becoming more and more antsy to find out if she as right.

She put the rose with the others in her left arm and looked around for the next one. Suddenly she noticed where she was. She was in the hallway near the room of requirement. As she looked around, she realized there was no rose. For a minute she just stood there.

Suddenly she knew what she had to do. It was obvious. Her, Harry and Ron had used this back in fifth and sixth year to practice for the D.A. She knew how to use it.

So she walked back and forth three times in front of the wall thinking about the a rose and about the admirer.

Suddenly she turned and saw the door in the middle of the wall. On the floor, right in front of the door, was the rose. The last rose to make it a dozen.

She slowly walked over to it and picked it up. She unfolded the parchment and read it's contents.

"_Love is a mixture of Heaven and Hell, happiness and sadness, tears and laughter, and most of all... me and you."- Unknown _

Hermione stared at the parchment. She was touched. Who ever it was, even if it wasn't Ron, must really care about her. They had done so much today. Only someone who truly cared would go to all this work, even on Valentine's day.

She was dying to find out who it was behind the door but she was suddenly nervous. Her stomach was doing flips and her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She wanted to know but something held her back for a minute or two.

Suddenly Sir Cadogan appeared in a nearby picture.

"Is something wrong milday?" he asked watching her face.

Hermione thought for a minute then replied. "No. No there isn't."

"Then don't you think perhaps you should go in and find out who your secret admirer is. I know he's waiting." He suggested, pushing her to go in.

Hermione looked over at him. "I know." She said but didn't move. He watched her as she stood there with the bouquet of beautiful red roses in on arm and a single rose clasped between her thumb and pointer finger.

Finally she put the twelfth rose with the rest, took a deep breath and reached for the handle of the door.


	20. Chapter 20: A voice outside the door

Now I'm just making you mad I know with the suspense but it's really short. Keep going, you're almost there!-Ace

Chapter 20:A voice out side the door

_Face your fears head on."-Anonymous_

Ron looked down at his watch. It had been an hour since he had left the roses. He was getting anxious.

Has she figured it out yet? Maybe she was sitting back in the common room still unsure. Or maybe she didn't want to know and had tossed it aside. Maybe she didn't care and had gone to bed. Or worse, had started on her weekend homework. Questions of all sorts ran through his head as he paced the room. He was getting really bad. He hoped she would come soon or he might chicken out and leave.

"No!" He scolded himself. "You can't leave. You have to tell her. You want her to know and she has every right to know now that you've practically announced it to the world. If you don't tell her, Harry might for you. And you want to be the one to tell her." He realized he was talking out loud to himself. He was going insane. All this waiting was driving him insane.

Ron push up the sleeve of his sweater and looked at his watch. It read 9:20pm. He sighed.

"Come on Hermione. I know you can do it." He mumbled out loud hoping he wouldn't have to wait much longer. The waiting was killing him. If this went on much longer, he would be dead. Or worse then dead. Broken.

Suddenly he thought he heard a voice outside the door. Instead of turning to face the door and who would enter, Ron immediately turned to face the opposite wall putting his back to the door.

"This is it." He whispered to himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _"You can do it."_ He thought and opened his eyes as he heard the door handle turn.


	21. Chapter 21: And it all spills out

Chapter 21: And it all spills out

Hermione took in a breath as she turned the handle and slowly pushed the door open. Right away she smelled the scent of lit candles. As she opened the door so she could enter she noticed that instead of the empty classroom she had seen it as before, the room of requirement was now set up just like a common room. There was a fireplace, couches, chairs and tables.

But as her eyes scanned the room, they stopped on the figure in front of her. She couldn't tell by the shadows who it was or what color hair he had. So she took a step into the room, setting down her flowers on a table just inside the door. As she let go of the door, it fell back and made a click.

As the door fell, Hermione stopped. She knew that figure. She knew that hair. She knew that sweater. A smile grew across her face. She had been right.

When Ron heard the door click shut, he took another deep breath. He counted to five then gradually turned around. His eyes met her feet and made their way up to her face. She stood there, a smile on her lips, waiting, as pretty as always.

"Hermione..." Ron squeaked quietly, his mouth having gone dry. Hermione watched him then suddenly let out a little giggle. This angered Ron slightly. "Yeah it's nice to see you can laugh about something like this when I'm trying to pour my heart out."

Hermione stopped and walked toward him. "I wasn't laughing at you." She said solemnly. He looked up into her eyes and everything began to fall out.

"Hermione I love you. I have for years now. Since fifth year. But I've liked you since Halloween first year with the troll. I care about you Hermione. With all of my heart." Ron said, a weight lifting off his shoulders. "I am you secret admirer."

Hermione stepped forward, took Ron's hand and caught his eyes. "I know." She began then paused. She gave his hand a squeeze and continued. "Ron I love you too. I have for awhile but I hadn't admitted it to myself. For some reason I kept telling myself it was just a small crush because we were such good friends. But I realized today that's it not. I really care about you Ron. With all of my heart too." She explained.

Ron stared at her in disbelief. "Rrreally?" he stuttered. He was shocked. He hadn't expected it. He thought she would reject him.

Hermione nodded with a simple smile. "Yes really Ronald Weasley I love you." She said reaching up and touching his cheek with her free hand. Ron gazed into her eyes, relief spreading when he saw that it was true.

He didn't speak, he didn't think, he just acted. He stepped forward, pushed her chin up, and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione's eyes fell closed and she smiled under his kiss. Soon she let go of his hand and cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought them closer. She sighed and her body relaxed against his. This where she belonged. This is where she had been dreaming of being for the past few years.

Ron could feel her smile under his lip then her pressing back. He smiled too. He had been wishing for this for so long. He pulled her close and kissed her harder.

When their lips touched, fireworks erupted. Ron could feel every inch of his body that she touched. Hermione's lips felt like they were on fire. The kiss was passionate, tender, gentle, and most importantly, loving. It was the perfect kiss.

Slowly they parted lips. Ron looked down into her hazel eyes and smiled. He wrapped both arms around her and held her tight. She sighed and rested her head on his chest holding him just as tight. Together they stood there for a few minutes, happiness spreading throughout each of their bodies.

Suddenly, Ron remember something she had said. "Wait how did you know that it was me?" He asked loosening his hold on her. She stepped back and smiled up at him.

"It took me awhile but finally everything came together. And I didn't really know for sure. It was more of a guess." She explained.

"What gave me away?" he asked curious.

"Well earlier I kind of recongized the handwriting. It seemed so familiar but I couldn't place it. Secondly, you've been jumpy all day and it always seemed to be right around the time I found the notes. And lastly, you hid the answer to the riddle under the table you were sitting at this morning." She said with a chuckle.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oi yeah I guess it wasn't that much of a secret."

"Yes it was. I didn't put it together until I was along the rose path. You seriously had me thinking. I felt kind of dumb." She said laughing again.

"Well it's nice to see you not being Miss-Know-it-all for once." Ron commented and she hit him playfully.

"Funny." she said, taking his hand and leading him over to the couch in front of the lit fireplace. She sat down and pulled Ron down next to her. "It's kind of cold in here." She commented. Ron immediately removed his Weasley sweater and gave it to her.

"Here. This will keep you warm." Hermione took it and slipped it over her head. Then she slipped her arms around Ron's torso and rested her head on his chest. Ron smiled and slipped his arm around her.

"So Ron, how did you come up with this whole idea? I know you are not a romantic guy. All day you've been talking about how you severely dislike Valentine's day. Why did you do it?" she asked looking into the flames and listening to the sounds of Ron's heart beating in his chest.

Ron too looked into the flames. "I thought of it last month. I was searching for a way to let you know that someone liked you without coming right out and saying it was me. I was so nervous all day and that's what held me back for so long. I didn't want our friendship to be lost because I loved how close we are. I was sure you would say no and then my dreams would be lost along with one of my best friendships. That's what I was really scared about. And you're right, I do hate this holiday but that was only because I was alone and so in love with you. Being alone of Valentine's and in love is pure hell." He stopped then for a moment and looked down at her. He lifted her chin with his left hand and looked into her eyes. "I know it's a stupid question now but Hermione will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione looked up into his bright green eyes. "You didn't even have to ask." She replied. Ron smiled then leaned down and kissed her again.

When they parted, they snuggled close and looked into the flames, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere and each others company.

And that is where they stayed all night. Some time past midnight, they fell asleep together lying in each others arms on the couch.


	22. Chapter 22: Her view on it

Chapter 22: Her view on it

I tried to act as if today was just another day and it worked fine until I received the first of the secret admirer notes. That changed everything but for some strange reason I didn't see the other couples during the day. The only person I really saw all day was that surprising redhead. While I had promised myself not to wish or dream, I couldn't help it. As soon as the first note arrived I couldn't help but wish for it to be from him. But in the end, when I doubted I'd be that lucky, my wish was granted. It was him.

For the first time since I was born, I had an interesting and romantic Valentine's Day. And the romance aspect of it came from the one I most wanted it to come from and yet the least romantic person I knew, my redheaded friend. It was so surprised when I found out for sure that it was him. I had never seen him do anything romantic. He hated Valentine's day and was always a grump on that day. It shocked me. But now, after I've seen how romantic he can be up front, I know that deep down he has a really caring soul with a big section for romance. I've known him for seven years now and I would never have guessed it was in him to do something like he did for me today.

He told me later that the big reason he did it was that he was too nervous to tell me to my face. I know sometimes he can be a shy and nervous person. I've seen him blush and get nervous a lot over the past years. But today he hardly blushed when he told me. Since that night he has told me that I gave him strength and courage. He told me that when we were together as friends he was fine but the moment he thought about telling me after we parted, he got nervous. But that night he wasn't nervous. At least not that I could see on the outside. Since then he has told me that he was so nervous he made himself sick. I knew then that he really cared about me. I am so glad he finally told me.

I do not dislike Valentine's day as much anymore. I never really hated it but I didn't really like it either. Being single on Valentine's day is not just painful, it's torture. Especially when you can't help but picture scenes in your head of how much better things could be. But now I know what it's like to be romanced. My dream came true even if it was slightly off from how I pictured it would go. It wasn't exactly everything I hoped it would be. It was much more. More then I had dreamed and wished and hoped for. So what if Pig didn't deliver a handmade Valentine in the great hall over breakfast. I still got one and I got the Valentine to go with it. I love my redheaded valentine. But how could I not? I got exactly what I wanted.


	23. Chapter 23: His view on it

Here it is. The last and final chapter! I really enjoyed writing this story and I thank you all for reading it. I dedicate this story to my best friend and kind reviewer Connie. Thank you for so much! Also I promised to list the quotes I made up for those of you who were wondering. They will be found at the bottom of the chapter. Since so many of you loved this story while I was writing it I thought up a sequel idea. I'm curious to know how many of you out there would like to read a sequel about their first Valentine's day. It would have romance, sweetness, most likely fluff but also something surprising at the end. The title would be "Their first Valentine's together." If you like this idea, let me know and I'll get started and post it up for you all to read. Thank you all so much for reading. It really means alot to me to have so many people out there that enjoy reading my writing. It tells me not to give up on a career in writing just yet. Thank you all! And I hope you enjoy the final chapter.-Ace

Chapter 23: His view on it

I think this was the first year I didn't spit on valentine's completely. I didn't really like it this year for certain reasons but I didn't despise it like I have for so many years. I didn't feel well most of the due to the fact that later the night I would pour my heart out and wait for rejection but I didn't seem to have noticed all the gushing and staring and holding hands couple like I usually can't help but see. I realized later that my mind and heart were to busy arguing and trying to convince myself I had the guts or I didn't to let me see what was going on around me other then with the bushy brown haired girl I loved. I see know as I look back that being in love on Valentine's day this year wasn't an all around bad thing. Because I was so deeply in love I did what I did. Because I did what I did I now know I am loved back. I hoped and I wished and I tried and I succeeded.

When I heard her speak the words "I love you Ron" I knew all my pain and nervousness hadn't been wasted. My dreams where coming true. And they did that night. As we sat together on that couch in the front of the fire we talked and laughed just like we had earlier during Charms but we snuggled and held each other just like I had envisioned. I had the best of real life and the best of my dreams. It was perfect.

Around midnight, right before we both drifted off, I shared with her one last quote I had saved for her.

"_If there ever comes a day when we can't be together keep me in your heart,  
I'll stay there forever."- Winnie the pooh _

When I spoke this quote, I spoke it from my heart. She smiled and repeated it to me. I smiled at her then she kissed me. After that we lay down together and I held her in my arms. Right before she fell asleep she told me that this was better then any Valentine's day she could have dreamed of. I smiled knowing I had succeed more then I had set out to succeed at.

I had done it. I had survived. She was now my girlfriend. I was now her boyfriend. She loved me and I loved her. It was a Valentine's I doubt either one of us would ever forget.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My quotes:

Love is the answer to the riddle of life.

I love you. Truly, madly, deeply. I do.

In faith there is hope, in hope there is faith.

Love makes you sick. Physically, mentally, emotionally. In the head, in the stomach, in the heart. It is the worse kind of sickness but to have it is the greatest gift.

Face your fears head on.


End file.
